All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Multiple sclerosis (MS), or disseminated sclerosis or encephalomyelitis disseminata is a neurological and autoimmune disease where myelin sheaths around axons of the brain and spinal cord are damaged. The result is difficulty for nerve cells in the brain and spinal cord to effectively communicate with each other. Various neurological symptoms can occur, often progressing into physical and cognitive disability, until often permanent neurological problems occur as the disease advances. The disease affects 2.5 million people and life expectancy of those with MS is about 5 to 10 years lower than the normal population. At present, the exact cause of MS is unknown, although experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE) is the primary animal model used to study MS. Unfortunately, there is no known cure for MS, and MS medications often have adverse effects. Thus, there is a great need in the art for novel and effective treatments for neurological and autoimmune diseases such as multiple sclerosis.